Boredom
by i-tried-but-the-fandom-won
Summary: 2k3 verse. The Turtles are having a slow day and Mikey is bored. With Donnie and Leo busy, Mikey has no choice but to see if Raphael would like to hang out with him. Unfortunately, all Raphael wants to do is sit on the couch and read the newspaper.


"Raphie, I'm bored." Mikey whined plopping beside his brother on the couch.

Not bothering to spare his baby brother a glance, Raphael continued reading his newspaper. "Go away Mikey. I'm tryin' ta relax. An' stop callin' me Raphie we ain't five anymore."

Mikey chose to ignore that last comment. "Good, I'll relax with you." To his credit, Mikey did try to keep quiet. Unfortunately, his silence only lasted a few minutes before he became bored again and started to hum random tunes.

Raph growled but forced himself to ignore his pest of a brother. There was no way he was going to let Mikey get in the way of his free time.

Mikey sighed. Everyone was so boring today! Leo had spent the past three hours training and just when Mikey thought his older brother was done for the day he starts meditating. Meditation has got to be one of the most boring pass times on the face of the Earth. Donnie was with LH working on a new security system. Master Splinter was at April's apartment teaching her some 'new moves' (i.e watching a super lame soap opera that they can't seem to get enough of). And Raphael; his hotheaded, restless, action loving brother was sitting on the couch reading a newspaper. A _newspaper_ and from what Mikey could tell a super boring newspaper at that! Who wants to read about some Illinois senator getting removed from office anyway? He groaned and sank further into the couch. 'Why is everything so dull!?'

No matter what Mikey did nothing would relieve his boredom and he tried everything; tapping his foot, drumming his fingers against the armrest, making clicking sounds with his tongue. He even tried poking Raph's arm every few seconds. That only served to tick Raphael off more and give Mikey a considerably large bump on his head. It didn't take long before his boredom became too much to bare, leaving him to do the only thing he could think of. Mikey took a deep breath and screamed.

Raphael jumped. "What da shell is wrong with ya?!" He yelled once the shock wore off. "Are ya tryin' ta give me a heart attack?!"

"I'm bored Raph and everyone else is boring, especially you." Mikey whined, pulling his older brother back on the couch. "Do something with me that isn't boring."

Raph's teeth clinched. "Go botha' someone else shell-for-brains. I don't wanna put up with ya annoyin' games."

Mikey clung to his arm. "Please Raph? Everyone else is busy and I want to do something with you."

"No Mikey!" Raph said trying to pull his annoyance of a brother off his arm. "What part a 'I wanna relax' do ya not understand?"

Mikey wouldn't give up. He widened his eyes and made his best 'kicked puppy' look. Looking up at Raphael, he whimpered. "_Please_ Raphael?"

Raphael sighed. Everyone knew Raph was a sucker for that face and Mikey obviously wasn't going to let up until he got what he wanted. He might as well get it over with. Maybe he would be able to have some alone time at the end of the day. "Fine Mike, what do ya wanna do?"

Mikey grinned. He climbed on his older brother's lap and snuggled into his plastron. "Sleep."

Raphael rolled his eyes but smiled. Leave it to Mikey to be so dedicated to sleep. He rested his chin on Mikey's head and closed his eyes. "Ya have gotta be da most annoyin' lil' bro on da planet."

Mikey smirked. "You love me anyway, Raphie"

Raph wrapped his arms around his younger brother and leaned further onto the couch. "Just go to sleep, Knucklehead."

* * *

An hour later Donatello and Leonardo finished their tasks and walked in to see their brothers sleeping together on the couch.

Leo smiled at the rare scene. "It looks like Mikey found something to do."

Donnie nodded and ran back into the lab. When he returned he had a blanket and a camera. Donnie covered his brothers with the blanket and took a picture. "I see nothing wrong with capturing the moment, do you?"

Leo chuckled and shook his head. They stood there for a short time, relishing in peaceful moment, before Leo spoke. "Now that I think about it, I am kind of tired."

Donnie smiled. "I could go for a nap as well. Sleeping in the lab isn't as comfortable as people think." He yawned as he stretched his arms over his head. "It's unfortunate that my room is such a mess."

Leo wrapped his arm around his second youngest brother's shoulder. "Come on then, we'll rest in my room."

"If I must." Donatello said as they entered Leo's room.

* * *

AN: I decided that, since the 2k3 series ended in 2009, I would use news from 2009 in the newspaper.


End file.
